False Destinies
by JensenAcklesLuvr
Summary: Dean, Sam, and John return to their home town for Mary's birthday, but they get more than they expect...could Mary and Jessica still be alive? Read to find out. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Supernatural, Dean, or Sam.**

**False Destinies**

**Chapter 1**

As Dean stepped out of his car, he saw his father waiting for him. Every year after her death, the family returned to what used to be their home, on the day of Mary Winchester's birthday. The sound of the Impala's engine was drowned out by silence. Out of the corner of his eye, Sam thought he saw a tear rolling down Dean's cheek. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen his brother cry, or even shed just a single tear. Dean hardly ever showed his sensitive side to anyone. That was Sam's job.

This year had been harder for the three of them. So many times had they thought that the demon that killed their mother was dead, but it was still claiming the lives of other mothers and their babies. Every time the Winchesters tried to kill it, they were so close, but the demon just slipped through their fingers.

For fifteen minutes, the three just stood there, thinking of what life would be like now is she was still alive. "Sam, Dean, I just can't take this anymore. I feel like your mother would be disappointed in us if we didn't kill this thing." said John softly. "Dad, you seem to forget that that demon didn't only kill Mom. What about Jessica? I owe her the world, but now she's dead too. The only way I'll feel any relief is to get rid of the demon for good. If we're gonna kill this thing, it'd better be for both of them, Jess, and Mom." Jessica had been the love of Sam's life, and she still was. And, even though he was only a baby when his mother died, Sam still felt like he really knew her. John looked at his son, not knowing what to say, and turned to head for his truck. "Let's go." he said.

The three sat down at a small booth in the corner of the diner they stopped at. Sam took out his laptop and started looking through online newspapers. After about twenty minutes of searching through multiple pages, he put the computer away and got to his food. "Did you find anything?" asked Dean. "No, surprisingly. Look's like we finally get a break." replied Sam. Dean threw a tip on the table and they headed out to the parking lot. "Hey, I think I'm gonna head to that bar down the street for a couple of drinks. You guys want to come?" asked Dean. "No thanks. I need to get some sleep." said Sam. "Yeah, me too." added John.

Once John and Sam arrived back at the motel, they plopped down on the beds and fell fast asleep. Meanwhile, Dean was at the bar, chatting it up with some girls. It was obvious that he also needed sleep, but after weighing his options, how could he pass up girls and alcohol? He couldn't.

About a half-an-hour into their rest, John was awakened by Sam tossing in his bed. "Sam, wake up! Sam!" "Dad! It's Jessica, and Mom! The house, it's burning down!" Sam was tripping over his words as he tried to explain what he had just dreamt of. "What is it? What did you see, exactly?" questioned his father. "Jess and Mom are standing in front of a burning house...right now, or soon. I know it's real! It wasn't just a dream, it was a vision! Maybe they're still alive somehow. I just know that something is going on." "What house? Where is it?" "Dad, it's our old house." he said softly.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" Dean asked a girl at the bar. "Well, not really..." She was interrupted by Dean's cell phone ringing. "Hold on, I gotta take this." he said. "Dad? What's up?" "Dean, come back to the motel right now. Sam just had another vision." "What? What did he see?" Dean quickly asked. "I'll explain it all when you get here, just hurry." "OK, I'm on my way." he said, closing his phone. "Hey, I gotta go. Maybe next time?" Dean asked the girl. "Yeah, right." she said.

**Please Review!**

**I think I'm going to make this story mostly short chapters...I have a major case of writer's block right now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dean, Sam, John, Mary, Jessica, AC/DC, or Impala...and anything else that is already owned by someone else.**

**Chapter 2**

"So, what are you doing tonight?" Dean asked a girl at the bar. "Well, not really..." She was interrupted by Dean's cell phone ringing. "Hold on, I gotta take this." he said. "Dad? What's up?" "Dean, come back to the motel right now. Sam just had another vision." "What? What did he see?" Dean quickly asked. "I'll explain it all when you get here, just hurry." "OK, I'm on my way." he said, closing his phone. "Hey, I gotta go. Maybe next time?" Dean asked the girl. "Yeah, right." she said. Dean smirked and headed out to his car.

As Dean sped down the road towards the motel, his phone rang again. "Hello?" "Dean, nevermind about the motel, meat us at our old house. Get there as fast as you can!" John said firmly. "Why, what's going on?" "I don't have time to explain everything right now, just get here." "Fine, bye." huffed Dean.

As the Impala rumbled down the road, all Dean could do was wonder what was going on...he had just been at his old house, so what could've happened. Did they cause something supernatural to happen by revisiting their old home? Or maybe it was something good that happened. Maybe they would find a clue leading to their mother's murderer. Too many thoughts flooded his head, so he decided to put on some music. A few seconds later, AC/DC was turned up as Dean sang along with the words to Highway to Hell. As the song ended, Dean was pulling down his old street once again.

As Dean stepped out of his car, he felt his stomach turn. He thought his eyes were lying to him. Was he really seeing his mother? It couldn't be. "Snap out of it, Dean! We gotta do something!" Sam said impatiently. "This isn't real, right!" asked Dean, confused. "We don't know, that's what we have to find out." replied John.

The three of them stood there in silence when they saw Sam walking out of the house with a baby in his arms. Dean ran out after him and the house burst into flames. "It's just like what I saw..." whispered Sam, to himself. "What? Why didn't you guys tell me so I could prepare myself for this? Sam, is that your baby!" Dean was flying through all of his questions. "Can they see us? Is this real? It can't be, we are real, not them..." "Dean, calm down, you're not helping." replied John.

Dean ran over to his mother, "Mom! You're alive! Mom, Mom! Can you hear me? Mom!" "Dean! Don't bother, they can't see or hear you. We already tried." said Sam. "I don't get it. Is this just some kind of illusion? And where's Dad?" "You're right, I never came out of that house." said John. "I can't take this, I'm going back to the motel, right now."

As John drove away, Dean and Sam were standing there, just watching themselves, Jessica, their mother, and the baby. "So, what do we do now?" asked Sam. "That's a good question." replied Dean.

**Please Review**

**Ok, this chapter was kind of a repeat of Sam's vision, but I had to bring Dean into the whole situation, so the next chapter will be better.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! Just to clear up any confusion, it wasn't the "real" Sam carrying the baby...it was what the "real" Sam was seeing.**

**Chapter 3**

As John drove away, Dean and Sam were standing there, just watching themselves, Jessica, their mother, and the baby. "So, what do we do now?" asked Sam. "That's a good question." replied Dean.

Jessica ran over to Sam as he carried the baby to her. "Emma!" she cried, and she kissed the baby's forehead. "She's fine," said Sam, "but my father is still in there." Dean ran back into the house and reappeared in the doorway what seemed like hours later. As he stepped out further, Mary saw John's lifeless body in Dean's arms. He laid his father down on the dewey grass and kneeled over him. "Dad, wake up, I know you're still alive. You can't do this to me, or mom or Sam. Please, Dad, come on!" Mary ran over to Dean, tears making wet streaks down her cheeks. "John..." she whispered. "please don't leave me. I love you too much, and so do Dean and Sam."

Jessica ran next door to call an ambulance. Sam didn't know what to do. He kneeled down on the ground and said a prayer. Dean glanced over to him, not knowing what to say. All of the crying was broken by a weak voice, "Dean, Sam...don't...don't let that demon get away." John said softly. "Dad! Don't worry, we'll get you to a hospital, you're gonna be OK." Dean said hopefully. "No, Dean, it's my time." "John!" cried Mary. "I love you, Mary. I'll see you in about fifty years." he said, trying to sound happy.

John's head fell to the ground and they stood there in silence. "Bye, Dad." said Dean.

Sam and Dean could not believe their eyes...was this how their life was supposed to turn out? Dean desperately wanted his mother back, but not at the expense of his father. "Good thing Dad left before he could see that." inferred Sam. "So, you saw all of this in your dream vision thing?" questioned Dean. "Pretty much, but it wasn't as detailed." replied Sam.

Dean and Sam turned their heads to see their other halves disappear into the night. Mary, Jessica, John, Emma, and the burning house all fell victim to the night. "Let's go." said Dean, and they hopped in the car and left.

Back at the motel, they found John trying to figure out how to use Sam's laptop. "You OK, Dad?" asked Sam. "I'm fine. I just want to figure out what the hell happened back there. What if I had done something different in the past, then maybe your mother would still be alive." "But Dad, you died." said Dean. "I don't care. It would mean more to me to have your mother still alive than myself." "OK, but I'm pretty sure that was meant just for us, so you're probably not going to find anything online." Sam said. "You're right, I bet it was that damn demon messing with our heads." added Dean.

John seemed to ignore his boys and he just kept on researching for the next two hours. "This damn computer..." said John, "this thing is worthless." Sam and Dean exchanged smirks. "Dad, it's two o'clock in the morning, we all need rest." said Sam. "Fine, but first thing in the morning we're going back there and looking for any clues we can find." "I think it's going to be later than first thing in the morning...that's what it is right now." said Dean. "I don't care what time you guys get up, but I'm leaving here at five thirty." "Fine." replied Dean, and he crawled into bed.

**Please Review!**

**I'm going to try to do the next chapter real soon, so check for updates.**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK, this chapter leads into the next 'big' scene. Sorry I took so long to update, but I'll try to keep 'em coming!**

**Chapter 4**

John seemed to ignore his boys and he just kept on researching for the next two hours. "This damn computer..." said John, "this thing is worthless." Sam and Dean exchanged smirks. "Dad, it's two o'clock in the morning, we all need rest." said Sam. "Fine, but first thing in the morning we're going back there and looking for any clues we can find." "I think it's going to be later than first thing in the morning...that's what it is right now." said Dean. "I don't care what time you guys get up, but I'm leaving here at five thirty." "Fine." replied Dean, and he crawled into bed.

The three men woke up to a blaring alarm clock at five in the morning. "What the hell..." said Dean, drowsily. "C'mon, let's go you two." John demanded. Sam and Dean exchanged looks and then crawled out of bed. "I thought you said we were going to get up at five thirty. I only got like two hours of sleep!" whined Dean. "Did you not hear me? I said let's go!" replied John. "Just listen to him, Dean." said Sam. "Fine." replied Dean.

The two vehicles rumbled into the old driveway. Somehow, they had expected to see something similar to what they had witnessed the night before, but nothing was there. John put down the tailgate of his truck and opened up a case. Looking over his choices, he decided on a shotgun he had loaded with rock salt. Dean opened his trunk and chose the same weapon for himself. Sam grabbed a container of salt and a latin book he had used many times in the past for exorcisms. "Sammy, there's nobody here for you to do an exorcism on!" laughed Dean. "Dean, you can use this on more than just people. If there is some kind of spirit or demon here, this will get rid of it. Oh, and,don't call me Sammy!" "Whatever, Sammy." replied Dean with a chuckle.

Sam shrugged it off and walked inside the house. "I'll start upstairs." John informed his two sons. "I'll take the first floor." added Sam. "I guess that leaves me with the basement...the creepiest place in the whole house...not that I'm afraid, or anything, just, you know. I mean, why do I always get stuck with the shams? Maybe one of you should step up to the plate. Sissies..." Dean mumbled. "Shut up, Dean." said John. "Geez, OK. Let's get this over with." Dean blurted out. It seemed very obvious to Sam and John that Dean was trying to hide the fear of returning to his old house with 'humor'. "Dean, I know it's hard for you, but..." started Sam. "Shut up, Sam. Just leave it alone, will ya!" snapped Dean. The response he got was the waving of his brother's hand.

Five minutes into their search for clues, Sam and Dean heard their father yelling at something. "The demon." Dean said and they ran upstairs, hearts racing. When Sam opened the door to his old nursery, he couldn't believe his eyes. "Oh, my god..." whispered Dean, "Dad!"

**Please Review!**

**The next chapter will be more exciting.**


	5. Chapter 5

Five minutes into their search for clues, Sam and Dean heard their father yelling at something. "The demon." Dean said and they ran upstairs, hearts racing. When Sam opened the door to his old nursery, he couldn't believe his eyes. "Oh, my god..." whispered Dean, "Dad!" 

Dean rushed over to the scene. At his father's feet lay a pool of blood. Thinking John had been seriously injured, the brothers rushed over to help him. "It's not mine." said John. "Well then where the hell did it come from?" asked Dean. "It took her, squoze the life... and blood out of her. She's gone. Again." John said softly. "What are you talking about, Dad?" said a very confused Sam. "Mary..." he replied. "She's gone." he whispered. "It can't be," said Dean "she's been dead for years now. Or, is he talking about when it happened?" questioned Dean. "Just now. It just happened just now." said John, words shaking out of his mouth.

"He's in shock, Dean, we gotta get him out of here." said Sam. "Alright, bring him back to the hotel and stay there with him. I'll stay here and do some more investigating." said Dean "Take his truck, I need the stuff in my car." he added. "OK." replied Sam as he left with his father.

_Where do I start_... dean thought to himself. The only sign that something had actually happened there was the blood... but other than that, there were no signs of anything. Since the accident, the house had been fixed up and had been bought and sold many times, all of the occupants claiming the house of being haunted, but nobody was actually able to prove it. This was the only reason why Dean had been able to bring himself back to his old house... he thought there might be something there worth looking into.

After thoroughly examining the whole second floor and coming up with nothing, he knew _something_ was wrong. At the bottom of the stairway, Dean noticed a black shadow moving on the wall. "Shit!" he whispered to himself, pulling out his gun. He was ready for what was waiting for him at the bottom.


	6. Chapter 6

After thoroughly examining the whole second floor and coming up with nothing, he knew something was wrong. At the bottom of the stairway, Dean noticed a black shadow moving on the wall. "Shit." he whispered to himself, pulling out his gun. He was ready for what was waiting for him at the bottom. 

As Dean crept around the corner, he was suprised when he saw nothing. Gun in hand, he made his way through the hallway. Suddenly, feeling the presence of something behind him, Dean stopped in his tracks. With one swift movement, he spun around and fired his gun into the darkness of the old living room. The silver bullet stopped mid-air, seeming to pierce an invisible mass and fall to the floor. Dean knew that terminating an enemy he couldn't see would be a challenge, even for him.

It was obvious that whatever he was going after was still 'alive' because he had noticed the shadow again on a wall in the kitchen. Cautiously, Dean made his way there. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a dark figure standing in the doorway. "Mom." Dean whispered. "What are you doing here, Dean?" she asked. "What do you mean..." he questioned. "Why aren't you at work, honey?" _What is she talking about?_ he thought to himself. He turned his head and noticed his double walking in from the hallway. An argument persued between Mary and Dean's double. "Mom? Can you hear me? See me?" Dean said frantically. "Mom!" Slowly, the argument died down, their voices drifted away, and they faded to nothing. Dean was alone again, confused about what he'd just seen.

_This can't be_ he thought. _How is this possible?_ The Winchesters had witnessed just about every supernatural being or happening possible, but out of all of his twenty-six years, Dean had never seen his mother...or himself. They were there, and then they were gone, vanished into thin air. "I must be going crazy" he said to himself, and headed out to the Impala.


	7. Chapter 7

This can't be he thought. How is this possible? The Winchesters had witnessed just about every supernatural being or happening possible, but out of all of his twenty-six years, Dean had never seen his mother...or himself. They were there, and then they were gone, vanished into thin air. "I must be going crazy" he said to himself, and headed out to the Impala.

Back at the hotel, Dean was telling Sam of what happened back at the house. "We're back there, first thing tomorrow morning," demanded Sam "I just can't stand this anymore. When I saw Jess, I knew there something very out-of-the ordinary going on at that house... even for us. And besides, I just won't be able to sleep a night until I know what is really going on." he added. "Fine, but I'm getting sleeping tonight. If you really want to stay up, there's a really good bar down the street... with lots of chicks." Dean informed Sam. Sam rolled his eyes and turned on the TV. "Hey College Boy, Girls Gone Wild is on channel..." started Dean. "Shut up, Dean." interrupted Sam. "Geez, Sammy, calm the roids. Oh, and, by-the-way, where the heck is Dad?" asked Dean, sounding concerned. "He took off. He said we have to handle this one on our own. I know... it's uncharacteristic of him, but he said he couldn't take it anymore and just to leave him a message when we figure everything out." "We'll see if we can even handle it." said Dean, laying on the bed, and he fell fast asleep.

Sam stayed up all night researching, trying to find any information he could. After hundreds of websites, he finally decided to quit for the night. Coming up with nothing left Sam hopeless about finding answers. There was definitely something abnormal happening at their old house, Sam thought, because all three of them had witnessed it. Unless they were all going crazy, he knew that this was definitely something worth looking into. He closed his laptop and his eyes, but couldn't fall asleep. He was right, he wouldn't get any sleep until all of this was over.

The next morning, the two brothers woke up bright and early and headed for the house. To their suprise, John's truck was parked in the driveway. Dean knew that his father always carried rock salt with him, so he went over to the truck to reload, since he was out. When he let down the tailgate, there was nothing there but a few empty soda cans. "This isn't his truck, or maybe it is, just not the real him's truck." Dean said. "What are you talking about?" asked Sam. "I know, Dad always brings his supplies. They're not here now. This truck must belong to his double." he replied. "How is that possible?" asked a confused Sam. "I don't know, why don't you tell me, College Boy! You were up all night doing the research, which by-the-way, kept me up for two hours!" snapped Dean. "Dean, there was nothing. The closest thing I found to this is the ghost of a past relative, not the ghost of an alive one, or ones." "Great," said Dean "now we have nothing to work off of. So, where do we begin?" 


End file.
